Turbofan engines require structural pylon hardware for mounting to the aircraft. Mounting attachment points are typically on the aircraft wing or fuselage. A pylon assembly typically includes structural elements that link attachment points on the aircraft and engine casing, and pass through the outer fan or bypass flow. The presence of a pylon creates the need for an aerodynamic fairing cutting through a bypass flow stream, and limits the use of propulsive exhaust in swirling flows for drag management applications. Additionally, pylons limit the use of propulsive exhaust in directing the flow for aircraft control purposes.